Selection
by fakeskyline
Summary: What if Gelus had loved a different human girl who was a bit more up to par with L and Light? And what if the world's greatest detective had a soft spot for her?


**A/N:** So...although I love cosplaying as Misa, I find her annoying as hell and sometimes her stupidity just frustrates me. So I decided to write a story with a female character who was a little bit smarter. Aaaaaand since I just adore L I wanted to add a little extra _battle_. A battle in my main characters mind between L and Light. Well...not exactly like that. But if I actually write enough/update, you'll get what I mean...maybe. :-P And I've been a little depressed at the lack of DN fanfics that actually have intelligent characters (no offense) and the psychological battles that I loved so much from the series. So um...enjoy! ^.^

* * *

_This was it. She took a deep breath and stepped closer to the edge. Below her she saw the streets of Shinjuku. She didn't even know what building she was on. All she knew is that it was high enough. The brief feeling of fear overtook her as she felt a breeze go by her, which made her slightly lurch forward. Once she stood perfectly straight again, she had a half smile. Afraid of falling? When she was going to be throwing herself over the edge of this building in less than a minute? What a silly thing to feel. But she did. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. Now was the time. It was all going to be over.

* * *

_

"We are interrupting the program to bring you a live, globally televised broadcast from Interpol... With Japanese voice-over by interpreter Yoshio Anderson. I am Lind L. Tailor, more commonly known as "L" - the sole person able to mobilize the police in every country worldwide. Criminals have been the target of a killing spree which has turned into the biggest mass murder case in history. The monstrous crime must be stopped at all costs. "Kira," as the perpetrator is commonly known, will be caught. I guarantee it. Kira. I think I've got a pretty good idea of why you're doing this. But what you are doing...IS EVIL! Police worldwide have launched a coordinated investigation."

L seemed so sure that he was going to catch Kira. A worldwide investigation? Fun while it lasted, but L would be dead very, very soon. No investigation that might actually be successful would be conducted.

"Twenty seconds to go... Ten... Three. Two. One. Zero!"

Light Yagami stared at the screen, but nothing changed. L sat there all the same.

"What?"

"Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk."

"Ryuk, what went wrong? Could it be a fake name?"

"I can't tell you that Light."

Could it be a fake name? But then what would be the point? Letting Kira know that an investigation was being conducted? Not that that couldn't have already of been assumed. So what was the point of this broadcast and a fake name? Light was left feeling confused and flustered, while Ryuk stared in amusement. Humans were so _interesting.

* * *

_

"Rem! What went wrong? Was it a fake name?"

"I'm sorry Adalia, but I can't tell you that."

"Hmph." Adalia sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "You shinigami and your stupid rules."

Rem just stared at Adalia, but remained quiet. _Oh well,_ thought Adalia. It didn't really matter whether or not this "L" person died. It was of no interest to her. She wasn't going to get caught and besides, she had packing to do. Shinjuku had been the location picked to help her get away from things back in the states. She just needed some time away and exotic Japan seemed far enough away. Her two weeks were up and now it was time to go on with her life...which hardly existed. In just leaving without any notice she had abandoned everyone in her life and her job. Her job probably wouldn't take her back, but her friends and family would probably forgive her for just disappearing. Besides, she didn't want a job. She had a hard enough time just _existing_. She didn't need other people calling in to her with their problems. And she had been blessed with this gift – the Death Note. She could use this to her advantage. To get rid of people that didn't deserve the air they breathed and also for some minor financial gain. All in the name of survival. Her clock had run out and this notebook had been bestowed upon her. It was just instinct for her to use it to help her to survive. It's what animals do – they strive to survive. And that's exactly what she was going to do.

Although..the world was already too crowded. So maybe the shinigami appearing with her notebook of death was actually something that needed to happen for the sake of the world. Eliminate as many people as you can to avoid over-population. To avoid us using all of our resources. We are the alpha-species on this planet. We can afford to lose several million people. Those who die die in the name of their species. We'll call it natural selection...act inhumanely and die. That's it. Natural selection with a slightly more intelligent selector than just random Fate. Some day only good people who deserved life would be walking the slightly less crowded streets making the world a better place...or at least not fucking it up any more. And so while Adalia had been in Japan she had watched the news and read the paper to select whom to kill. Not too many people, but they died all the same. And even more curious, **a lot** of criminals had been killed. Worldwide. More than she had selected. And even a few days before she had started judging. So there had to be another person with a Death Note. She'd hardly been following the Kira story though...at least not until after she got her note and started looking for people to punish. And even after that she didn't give Kira much thought since she was in Japan as a part of saving her mental health. Worrying about that wouldn't help. But once she was on her several hour flight she had too much time to think. Had there always been Death Notes given to humans? Or was this just some strange coincidence that two have just randomly appeared in the human world? But Rem didn't seem to be working with another Shinigami. So could it be that Death Notes appearing in the Human World has happened in the past, but not often and two appearing around the same time was just coincidence? Coincidence was never a good explanation, but conspiring Shinigami seemed a little silly. What would be the point?

The next thing to think about is what would happen if her or Kira were caught? Could they really be tried before a judge for killing people with their magical notebooks? Assuming, of course, that both were real. Adalia had considered that hers was a fake and that Kira was doing all of the killings and it was just coincidence that they'd picked the same names. That maybe some Shinigami just got bored and decided to play a joke on a human. But Rem didn't seem like the type. And would a joke really be worth revealing one's self to a human? Then again it could be amusing to this creature if the sight of it sent someone to a mental healthy facility for life? Once she got home she would make sure that the notebook was real. True, killing someone she knew might raise a red flag. But disguising it as an accident would make it fall under the radar of this investigation L spoke of. As long as she didn't center any killings in her city. But once she returned to America she'd start killing more Americans. And the force investigating would see the second pattern emerging and they'd know of a second Kira. Which might be troublesome, but someone's gotta more thoroughly clean up other parts of the world, right? Maybe she could end up traveling to kill off more unworthy people in their locality. And if the investigation did come to America, really. What were the chances that they'd find **her**? Probably only a fraction of a percent. So she was safe. And who on earth was L? He obviously had some power over all police forces in all of the world, but what really made him different? This was probably just some ruse to scare Kira. Like that was going to work.

After all of this thinking, Adalia slowly dozed off with the shinigami watching her. She felt sorry for Rem, because she pretty much just had to stand there and stare at Adalia doing nothing. Rem was trapped in this plane with nothing to do. Adalia slept off and on for several hours. After she gave up on staying asleep she started thinking about the TV incident. "L" hadn't of died. It had to of been a fake name. But...she slowly remembered a rule that Rem had to explained to her when she first gave Adalia the notebook. The only rules that she'd been told that would involve an individual not dying were if the name was spelled wrong or if the same was written in different Death Notes within .006 seconds of each other. The name couldn't have been spelled wrong, since it was clearly on the screen, so either it was a fake name or some how her and Kira must have written the name at the same exact time! But the odds were so little. And yet...could it be possible? She had something to ask Rem later when she could. And she'd have to try to find out about L. She was almost back home and then she was free to start really shaping the world. No, she wasn't god. But she could still act as one.


End file.
